1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of monitoring and neutralizing any spills or leaks of hazardous materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-component device that automatically detects and responds to leaks emanating from stored hazardous material containers, by applying neutralizing chemicals, and optionally initiating a remote alarm device to notify appropriate emergency or maintenance personnel.
2. Related Art
Chapman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,679) discloses a method of detoxifying foodstuffs, by first spraying the food with a wetting agent, then an ammonia gas de-toxicant. The combination gives an exothermic reaction and elevated temperatures that complete the detoxification process at otherwise ambient temperatures. This invention does disclose a multi-step process to raise temperatures and complete the process of neutralizing harmful bacteria and other additives that pose a danger to humans, but it does not address corrosive substances that also threaten equipment, is not automatic in activation, does not detect unanticipated events when they occur, and does not notify personnel that such an event has occurred, nor address a number of hazardous exposure scenarios simultaneously.
Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,661) discloses a method of absorbing oil spilled on water by use of a porous bladder with absorbent material inside. The bladder is placed on the water/oil surface, and extracts the oil internally until it is significantly captured. It is a means of mitigating a spill, but not for a material that is generating an immediate corrosive or otherwise hazardous condition. This device is not automatic in activation (rather being employed by an operator to be directed to the scene of the spill), does not detect unanticipated events when they occur, and does not notify personnel that such an event has occurred, nor addresses a number of hazardous exposure scenarios simultaneously.
Fuchs (U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,697) discloses an improved surgical glove that features double layers, with a sealing solution present between the layers, to seal any holes or ruptures that occur, to prevent the exposure of biologically (or presumably chemically) hazardous materials being handled from coming into contact with the wearer. While this invention takes action to prevent the contact of a hazardous material by a person, it is only activated with personnel present, it does not disclose special materials to mitigate a wide array of hazardous materials, does not eliminate the hazard from others present or in a permanent manner, and does not notify remote personnel that such an event has occurred, or protect other property from the threat.
Berg et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,992) discloses a method of creating an aerosol of encapsulant material that can be applied to the surface of a hazardous material, which forms a coating or skin on the material surface that can be removed and disposed. The approach does address the mitigation of hazardous materials, but it is not automatic in nature and thus requires the presence of personnel to apply the treatment, it may be limited in the range of hazardous materials that it can successfully encapsulate and mitigate, and does not notify remote personnel that such an event has occurred.
Starheim (U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,495) discloses a system or panels or planks that are assembled to form berms around spills, with a sheet of impervious geocloth attached to the berm to serve as a liner to seal off the spilled area. The approach does control and minimize the damage due to hazardous spills, but it does not automatically detect and implement the mitigation approach, does not address the minimization or elimination of the damage within the perimeter of the berm, requires the presence of personnel to implement the technique on-site, and does not contact personnel remotely that a spill has occurred.
Frazier (U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,417) discloses a liner underneath a battery compartment, filled with a neutralizing material in the liner, and within “containment rails”. It may also have a device installed that, when wetted within the base of the liner, shorts a circuit and notifies personnel that a leak event has occurred. The device neutralizes battery acid spills specifically, passively addresses any spills of such acid, and has disclosed some means of notifying personnel that a spill event has occurred. It does not have a provision to provide customized mitigation for a wide array of diverse hazardous materials that may be stored together (each which might need a specific mitigation technique or antidote), requires the leakage to occur in the specific region where the alarm device is located, and requires the ability to store the device directly below the battery location, and can only use mitigation materials that will not evaporate over time when exposed to the environment, and do not pose their own hazard when left exposed to contact by personnel. It also only discloses devices to address battery acid spills specifically.
Harty (U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,389) discloses a deformable container that slips around specific appendages or regions of the body of personnel injured, possibly due to localized exposure to certain hazardous materials, or where their bodily fluids may pose a hazardous threat to other personnel. The flexible device does separate the exposure to other parts of the body, and other personnel, from areas exposed to the hazardous substance. It does not eliminate the hazard itself or mitigate it from damaging the area it has been constrained within, it is not automatically activated, and does not notify personnel that an event has occurred.
Stewart (U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,776) discloses a synthetic polymeric resin tube that is filled and pressurized with a fire extinguishing agent, comprising a thixotropic mixture of dry chemical powders and a liquefied fluorocarbon-based extinguishing chemical. The tube activates by bursting when a heat source such as a flame is applied to it, due to the properties of the tube. The discharged extinguishing mixture extinguishes any flames that might have been the cause of such ruptures. This system is not disclosed as using materials that react when exposed to hazardous chemicals, nor applying materials that mitigate such hazardous spills. It is also not suited for protecting a diverse range of hazardous chemicals at one time.
In summary, it is desired to provide a system that automatically monitors the storage of one or more hazardous material containers to detect leaks, and if so detected, automatically responds by releasing suitable neutralizing substances to provide a first line of defense to minimize assets damaged and hazardous conditions to personnel. Such a system should function automatically without the need for electrical power or other electronics. Additionally, such a system may also notify authorities, when so activated, to alert them to the incident to take more comprehensive measures. No technique has been demonstrated that incorporates these features previously.